bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Ducky
The Splicer model "Ducky" first appears in Neptune's Bounty. He is dressed in the full waterproofs and peaked cap of an early 20th-century policeman. Based on his rantings, he appears to have a large degree of paranoia (which is not to suggest that the other Splicers are mentally sane). His dialog suggests that he is a security officer, answering to a "Mr. Coswell". The possible corpse of Sullivan is a Ducky model. The ducky model is voiced by Marcelo TubertMarcelo Tubert on IMDB, who also voices the Toasty splicer model. He appears in the levels Neptune's Bounty, Smuggler's Hideout, Hephaestus and Olympus Heights. Quotes At a Locked Door *"Come on." *"Stop... keeping this- god damn it!" *"He-hey? Hello? I'm here. " *"Come on out, god damn you. Come on!" *"J-just stop playin' games... Stop it." *"Hey, now what's the big idea? Now, come on!" *"You idiot. Come out!" *"I'm allowed in here, damn ya!" *"God... I'm allowed in here, damn it!" Examining Corpse *"Poor sucker... my soul... my soul." *"Is this... is this it? Ooo..." *"They'll never find out about this. It's all gone away." *"Bah. I've already looked here, don't be stupid." *"Stop this... this isn't what ya think it is." *"It's as good a spot as any, I suppose." *"Those stupid kids... they don't even know." *"No, no, no... this isn't what they were talkin' about." Idle *"Somebody gotta keep order around this place. If not, it'll go to the parasites." *"All these parasites want a piece of this place. And we gotta guard the borders, we gotta keep'em out." *"They want what we got. And we gotta defend what's ours!" *"The parasites, the papists, the race mixers- I got my eye on all of them!" *"All of them workin' together! They won't take an inch of Rapture, not a goddamn inch!" *"It ain't just the paycheck to me... Man's gotta have a cause, a leader!" *"They watch me! All the time! Every goddamn breath!" *"Fontaine's dead?! He's not dead... He's livin' it up and he's laughin' at me!" *"Atlas, Ryan, Fontaine. All the same! All with their thumb on me!" *"I wanna think... but every time I do, they hear it." *"You can't take it from me, Ryan! I earned it! I earned it!" Hears Player *"Mr. Coswell?" Burning (Heading to water) *"Oh, hell!" Using Vending Machines *"God... god-dammit. Fucking jammed." *"Jesus... come on, you good-for-nothin' piece'a crap!" *"Oh... gimme my hat, Emma. Sweet mother of mercy!" *"God damn it... I can't take this shit anymore." *"What the fuck is wrong with this? God!" *"It works like shit... and typical mechanical crap. Bah!" *"Service this crap, will ya?!" *"Nothin' ever works anymore, god-dammit." *"Gotta service these things once-in-a-while." *"Ha, overpriced." BioShock 2 Ducky returns as one of the Splicers in BioShock 2. Unlike the others who have become increasingly disfigured, curiously, the Duckies appear to have improved, with little visible disfigurement to speak of. However, their bodies are proportionally mutated, noticeably more gangly, with appropriately thinner heads, which can lead to some difficulty in taking them down with more precise weaponry. They seem to be more mentally stable than the other splicers, which is still not remotely sane in the least. He also seems to have been combined with the Waders model, as some of his new dialog seems to be recycled from him and possesses the same "skin" on his face. He appears in the Adonis Luxury Resort, Ryan Amusements and Inner Persephone. Video thumb|300px|left References fr:Ducky de:Ducky Category:Splicers Category:Enemies